Últimos días de Illidan en las puertas de Antorus
by Obsidianvs
Summary: En los momentos cruciales de la batalla por Argus, Illidan decide dar una tregua a sus arduos esfuerzos en esta guerra para entregarse a una muy inapropiada relación con su discípula Illidari ( dejadme vuestros comentarios por favor ,))


Illidan contemplaba la amplia cámara de transferencia donde se encontraba. Trabajando durante tres lunas sin descanso, había abierto el último de los portales dentro del mismo Argus, el que llevaba a Bonich, una de las bases cruciales para el ejército de la Legión, su destrucción con ayuda de la élite de Azeroth había sido su mayor victoria hasta ahora, a partir de aquí un importante tentáculo de Sargeras había sido desmantelado definitivamente.

Exhausto, Illidan contemplaba la cámara de alta seguridad donde tuvo lugar el hechizo de anclaje que hizo posible la apertura del portal, él sólo había grabado cada una de las líneas en el piso con sus propias manos, él mismo había derretido la mezcla de pizarra vil con veraplata para rellenar dichas líneas, había escrito complejas runas usando icor demoníaco mezclado con su propia sangre por todas las paredes de la habitación, en cada canto estratégico había colocado cuidadosamente cráneos de demonios y hechiceros de la Legión en la posición de las estrellas en el cielo de Argus, a fin de ayudar a canalizar los flujos de energía vil. Su propio cuerpo literalmente vibraba de tanto poder y sus tatuajes lucían aún más fulgurantes, y gracias a estos y a su fuerte determinación fue capaz de mantenerse en sus cabales y no sucumbir ante la vileza y la corrupción que imbuían la sala.

Había valido la pena, el portal lo había conducido a una victoria más, su éxito suponía un paso más hacia la incursión al Trono Ardiente.

Pero estaba exhausto, con sus alas ya relajadas casi a rastras tras sus espaldas procedió a abandonar la cámara con un suspiro de alivio, deshizo los hechizos de cierre de la sala, (pues nadie debería presenciar tales rituales donde él perdía la conciencia para adentrarse en el vacío abisal, no confiaba en nadie y tales momentos de debilidad podían suponer una ocasión perfecta para que cualquiera se aprovechara de la situación...) y abandonó la cámara. Se dispuso a abrir un portal que daba directamente a su alcoba en el Martillo Vil, donde residía en esos momentos.

Al llegar se encontró con la grata situación de que todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado, una habitación simple y ruda, pero para él más que acogedora, Illidan no necesitaba la comodidad ni mucho menos los lujos, en su habitación solo había una mesa donde se encontraban varios tomos sellados que solo él podía abrir, allí se guardan los más complejos conjuros, su gran mayoría escritos por él mismo, una chimenea grande, un amplio sillón hecho a su medida cuyo respaldo estaba habilitado para sus enormes alas, y una pila de pieles que hacían la función de lecho.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha, lanzó un rayo que prendió fuego a la leña que se encontraba en la chimenea y se acomodo en el sillón para contemplar las llamas.

Sí, definitivamente tenía motivos para alegrarse por su victoria, y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, después de todo su caza iba por buen camino y su presa más preciada estaba aún más cerca! Pero había algo que le hacía sentirse incompleto, un tanto incómodo… Y entonces se acordó de Aloraia, la cazadora de demonios que se había presentado ante él poco antes de empezar los trabajos de apertura de este último portal, y confesó con gran osadía sus sentimientos hacia él…

Aquello no había estado bien, él se dejó llevar por las debilidades de la carne y la hizo suya, un acto que, de llegar a oídos de alguien, podría destruir la imagen de los illidari, su más preciada obra; un regimiento forjado por sus mismos principios y su misma determinación, cuyo único fin era la destrucción de la Legión, y no el deleite en sus ratos libres en distracciones de índole libidinosa. Él no podía permitirse tener esa clase de relaciones con una de sus illidari, eso significaría echar abajo el renombre de todos aquellos que habían vestido el manto de los illidari; ellos eran soldados de élite y no concubinas para su disfrute personal…

El agotamiento que había causado la apertura del portal le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba debilitado, le dolía la cabeza, había perdido mucha sangre que había usado para escribir las runas necesarias para el ritual, además las energías viles seguían palpitando en su cuerpo lo que, en parte, le hacían perder la prudencia más de lo debido...

No podía sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de Aloraia, la verdad es que aquella joven le había cautivado demasiado, no quería reconocerlo pero sentía algo único por ella; conservaba mucho de la hermosura de una pura Kaldorei, la corrupción de la magia vil se había impregnado en ella más bien poco, su tersa y aterciopelada piel color lavanda, sus finos y delicados rasgos y su semblante juvenil y a la vez lleno de coraje y determinación. Todo lo que él siempre admiró en una mujer, ella era el fiel prototipo de las hembras kaldorei, siempre dispuestas a dedicar su vida a la guardia y a su diosa Elune…

En su divagación se acordó de que entre sus illidari eran muy pocos los elfos de la noche, fueron pocos sus congéneres que decidieron seguirle, la gran mayoría eran elfos de sangre traídos por Kael'thas en su desesperada búsqueda de calmar la sed de magia que había provocado la destrucción de la Fuente del Sol, y que después de la traición de su príncipe, decidieron quedarse con él en vez de caer en la ignominia de seguir los pasos de su líder y sucumbir ante Kil'jaeden… Claro que también contribuyó el hecho de que les había concedido todos sus caprichos; había permitido que ocuparan las mejores instancias del Templo Oscuro, que las habilitaran según sus gustos y que incluso ocuparan su tiempo libre en sus más oscuras perversiones, de ahí que la Guarida de los Placeres Mortales ocupara gran parte del Templo, pues los Sin'dorei eran un pueblo muy dado a los placeres carnales, veneraban la belleza y los placeres, eso estaba en su esencia y nadie, ni siquiera las guerras, el rigor de la situación, ni la tiranía de un Señor con mano de hierro como él, podían quitárselo.

Como elfo de la noche que era, a Illidan este disfrute tan explícito de los placeres carnales no le parecía bien, en la sociedad donde se había criado esos actos eran considerados vejación, sin embargo, a lo largo de su vida, el trato con los demonios y el consumo incesante de magia vil le hicieron inevitablemente perder el recato respecto a tales cosas, y aunque no se exponía tanto como los elfos de sangre, sí que solía deleitarse bastante a menudo con concubinas; elfas de sangre y diablesas, sobretodo súcubos y shivarras, las perversiones y depravaciones sexuales que había aprendido con ellas eran indecibles…

Pero Aloraia le había dado algo distinto, desde que fue obligado a abandonar su tierra nunca más había sentido algo así por alguien, además ahora se percataba de que jamás se había acostado con una elfa de la noche desde que había sido exiliado de su patria, la idea de unirse carnalmente con una congénere suya le excitó sobremanera. Se percató de que la unión que había tenido con Aloraia era pura, nacida de un sentimiento de afecto y cariño más allá del deseo carnal.

Esta última idea le hizo despertar de su divagación, y dejándose llevar por el ímpetu que le caracterizaba cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la magia vil, se levantó de su sillón y se apresuró a llamar a uno de sus sirvientes naga de máxima confianza.

Sintrazs, dile a la cazadora de demonios Aloraia que se presente de inmediato aquí.

Sí, mi señor.

Illidan se conocía a sí mismo, sabía que esta impetuosidad al tomar ese tipo de decisiones imprudentes era fruto del efecto de las energías viles que todavía predominaban en su cuerpo, pero estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellas y no se lamentaba, sino que asumiría las consecuencias cualesquiera que fuesen, como siempre había hecho! Cada decisión por muy mala que pareciera tenía un fin superior, y esta en concreto serviría para darle un instante de júbilo y de afecto en un momento de máxima tensión de su vida, donde se jugaba el final de la guerra que había ocupado toda su existencia.

Al cabo de un rato se abrió la puerta de la alcoba y se presentó Aloraia, hincando rodilla y agachando la cabeza mientras tenía su mano derecha apoyada en su pecho en un gesto de subordinación, como solían presentarse ante él todos los illidari.

Entra Aloraia y cierra la puerta.

La elfa de la noche hizo exactamente lo que le ordenó su maestro.

Acércate, no hay necesidad de ceremonias.

Le dijo sin apartar la mirada del fuego mientras estaba sentado en su sillón. Con su visión espectral sintió el nerviosismo latente de la joven elfa pero no dijo nada, sabía que ella tenía la suficiente intrepidez de romper ella misma el silencio e iniciar la conversación.

Maestro, todos nos alegramos mucho por tu regreso.

Mientras la Legión siga existiendo, y hasta que el último regimiento de su ejército esté reducido a cenizas y el mismísimo Sargeras aplastado, yo siempre volveré, hasta de la misma muerte, mientras no concluya mi caza.

Dijo con el semblante retorcido por el profundo odio sin quitar la mirada del fuego.

Y nuestro destino es llevarla a cabo juntos, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Al concluir esas duras palabra dirigió su mirada a ella, aún impregnada por la amargura, pero al penetrar su mirada en sus ojos fue relajando sus facciones al contemplar la imagen de la joven elfa, lo que ella significaba para él, y la lealtad que le profesaba… hasta que sus disgustados labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia por ella.

Aun atónita por la severa actitud de Illidan, entendió sus sentimientos, pero no podía librarse de este latente nerviosismo ante su imponente presencia, después de todo él era su maestro, el padre que con mano de hierro había forjado cada uno de los integrantes que hoy formaban el imparable ejército de los illidari. Todo lo que ellos eran se lo debían a él, mientras que ella era solo un ladrillo en la inmensa obra que había construido Illidan…

Siento que no haya otro asiento en esta alcoba, no suelo recibir visitas aquí.

Siéntate en mi regazo.

Al cabo de esas palabras, la sangre en las venas de Aloraia hirvió, su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa y su garganta se secó, esto solo podía significar una cosa; el encuentro que Illidan había tenido con ella hace tres lunas no había sido trivial para él, quería repetirlo, y ella significaba algo para él.

Intentando ocultar la emoción, se sentó lenta y cuidadosamente sobre su muslo derecho. Se sentía cómoda pues su tamaño era considerablemente mayor que un elfo de la noche corriente y ella se sentía como cuando era una niña pequeña y se sentaba con máxima comodidad en el regazo de su padre.

Illidan la acomodó con ternura, firmándola con su brazo derecho por la espalda para que se relajara. Él era consciente de lo intimidada que estaba en tan corta cercanía y no deseaba potenciar ese sentimiento en ella; siguió mirando a las llamas para normalizar la situación y que ella se tranquilizara…

Aloraia, sin saber que hacer, solo se dejó llevar por la situación, pues sabía que a partir de ahora Illidan llevaría las riendas de todo… y se limitó a observarlo, con sus ágiles ojos observaba cada detalle de la anatomía del elfo que tenía ante ella, tan cerca podía ver detalles que nunca había podido percibir; la magnitud inmensa de sus músculos, sus prominentes venas, su piel un poco más gruesa de lo común con algunas manchitas aquí y allá, la firmeza de sus facciones, sus pómulos bien marcados y sus oscuros y finos labios realzando aún más su afilada dentadura, y que en conjunto con su fina nariz y sus almendrados ojos, que se podían entrever tras la venda, recordaba las facciones de un perfecto elfo de la noche. Definitivamente, a pesar de todo, Illidan no había perdido los trazos que caracterizaban a los Kaldorei.

Qué habéis hecho durante mi ausencia, Aloraia?

Hemos seguido con las incursiones en Argus, tal y como ordenaste maestro; durante esas tres lunas en tu ausencia hemos asentado tres bases en Baldío Antoran, los tres ya están aprovisionadas de recursos y armas, eso nos allanará el camino hacia el Trono Ardiente.

Illidan sonrió con suma satisfacción y dijo en un tono sosegado a la par que complacido:

Síii... el Trono Ardiente… el mismísimo corazón de Sargeras...

Aloraia también se alegró, más por ver la felicidad en el semblante de su maestro que por la victoria en si. Y sin pensarlo, plantó sus labios en la ósea mejilla de Illidan en un tierno beso, aprovechando su buena disposición.

Hasta Illidan se sorprendió por la osadía de la joven, muy pocos osarían tomar tal iniciativa con actitudes tan íntimas hacia él. Definitivamente Aloraia tenía un descaro más grande que el trasero de un Elekk. El maestro de los cazadores de demonios rió ante esa osadía, admiraba su audacia y a partir de ahí se permitió expresar lo que realmente deseaba de ella:

De un tirón, la atrajo con fuerza hacia su pecho, de manera que su cuerpo estuviese completamente en contacto con con el suyo. Su sólido y firme agarre la tenía completamente presa entre sus brazos y sentía como todo su cuerpo se ablandaba y se volvía masilla en sus manos; estaba preparada para él…

La respiración de Aloraia se volvía cada vez más fuerte y con la intención de demostrar su entrega, pendió su rostro en su hombro y poco a poco fue deslizando su nariz hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la larga oreja de Illidan. El húmedo y cálido aliento que emanaba de la boca de aquella joven elfa lo hizo vibrar de pura adrenalina, se acordó de lo sensible que eran sus orejas élficas y que nadie mejor que una hembra de su misma raza para hacérselo saber… Ella era realmente hábil a la hora de suscitar la excitación en un varón, y al parecer conocía muy bien las zonas erógenas de un macho kaldorei, pensó Illidan. Disfrutó de las íntimas caricias detenidas en sus orejas y del dulce movimiento de sus delicados dedos entramados en su pelo azabache, mientras él paseaba sus garras suavemente de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba por sus costados y su espalda tratando de incentivarla a proseguir con su excelente trabajo.

Sus caricias eran tan delicadas y cuidadosas, podía sentir que ella profesaba una verdadera devoción hacia él a través de su toque (algo tan distinto a lo que sentía al yacer con las pérfidas concubinas demoníacas a las que estaba acostumbrado). Deseaba retribuir lo que ella le estaba proporcionando; sin permitir que Aloraia se apartara de su oreja a la que trabajaba con tanto esmero, alcanzó el lóbulo de ella con su boca y empezó a chuparlo cuidadosamente, en un intento de proporcionarle aquel mismo placer que, al parecer, tan preciado era para los elfos de la noche… conforme la excitación iba aumentando, Illidan la chupaba y lamía con más ímpetu, recogiendo cada centímetro de su larga oreja y cuello con gran avidez.

Estaba luchando contra sí mismo para mantenerse lo más delicado posible con ella, deseaba comportarse como un kaldorei y no como un demonio desenfrenado, ella no merecía eso… pero la excitación fue aumentando dentro de él y sentía que no podría controlarse por mucho más tiempo, por lo que paró repentinamente y la apartó de su oreja.

Vio sus ojos atónitos mirándolo interrogantes. Le sonrió exponiendo sus amenazadores dientes, acunó con ambas garras el rostro de la elfa y reclamó sus labios para él con un aplastante e invasivo beso, escrutando cada recoveco de su boca en el que fue inevitable rozarla con sus largos y filosos dientes. Al término del beso, vio como la elfa se lamia los labios probando el sabor de su propia sangre. Aloraia sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, Illidan no iba a poder aplacar su ferocidad, y además se percató enseguida de que su cuerpo rebosaba una fortísima energía vil, tarde o temprano cualquier sobreexcitación podría hacer con que se liberara su demonio interior... y no esperaba menos de él, estaba preparada para entregarse a su voluntad, sea cual fuere las consecuencias…

Al parecer falto ya de paciencia, Illidan dejó sus labios para probar el resto de su piel llena de cicatrices, su boca se abría para succionar y sentir el sabor de cada centímetro de su piel, como si quisiera devorarla entera y no tuviera tiempo para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, manoseaba ávidamente su busto, con duras caricias que más que causarle placer, intencionaban examinar la firmeza y el aguante de sus pechos a tan violentos apretones. Cuando rompió las tiras de su corpino con sus afiladas garras entre tan ansiosos manoseos, al elfo no le pasó desapercibido cada movimiento de la liberación de los senos de Aloraia que se encontraban apretados en un corpiño de cuero rígido, y que escondían su verdadera forma; al ser liberados rebotaron firmes mostrando su verdadera forma voluminosos y picudos, mirándolo desafiantes…

Antes de echarse sobre ellos, quiso mirar el rostro de la joven; intentaba mantenerse firme, un tanto recatada, al parecer intentando no provocarlo demasiado, pero sus ojos le miraban con avidez y pura lujuria… No pudo esperar más y empezó a trabajar aquellos expectantes pechos; los lamía con su larga y tenaz lengua desde el pliegue inferior del seno hasta el pezón, solo para verlos levantarse al máximo y luego caer con su consiguiente pequeño rebote, luego empezó a chuparlos impetuosamente, primero los pezones y luego en la parte más baja donde la piel era más delicada, como si quisiera tirarlos hacia abajo… empezó a sentir que esos juegos lo estaban llevando al límite más rápido de lo que pensaba, por lo que se apresuró a dar un paso más; rodeo sus largas garras alrededor de su tórax, justo a la altura de los pliegues de sus pechos, para no perder un solo segundo de contacto con ellos, la levantó bruscamente y la volvió a sentar en su regazo, de esta vez a caballo sobre sus piernas, haciendo que hubiera contacto directo entre su virilidad y su entrepierna.

De pronto empezó a remangar la larga falda que llevaba puesta hasta llegar a sus nalgas desnudas tan solo parcialmente tapadas por su prenda interior, la cual arrancó de su cuerpo violentamente de un solo tirón, sacándole un grito de susto y quizás de dolor... Sin darle tiempo para asimilarlo bien, rápidamente liberó su miembro de sus pantalones, ahora ya no había barreras entre ambos, estaban a punto de unirse en una sola carne...

Estás preparada, mi Illidari? Le preguntó mientras la agarró del pelo y la acercó a él manteniendo su frente pegada a la de ella, respirando su aliento.

Ella asintió un poco anonadada y sin pronunciar palabra, tragando saliva, a lo que él insistió autoritariamente.

Dímelo! Con una de sus garras aferrando su cabeza contra la suya

Sí, maestro. Estoy preparada para entregarme a ti hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No habrá tregua para ti hasta que no me satisfagas completamente. Has llegado hasta aquí, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Le dijo mientras abría las piernas para hacer que las de ella se abrieran todavía más. Quería comprobar si era cierto lo que decía, que estaba preparada para él. Tocó con la yema sus dedos, con sumo cuidado para no rozarla con sus poderosas garras, en su feminidad y se sintió completamente deleitado al comprobar que ella ya estaba melosa, buscó el centro de aquella viscosidad con el dedo corazón en su entrada y pudo percibir gratamente que estaba prácticamente goteando. Trató de esparcir esa miel desde su vagina por toda su vulva, aprovechando para examinar cada milímetro de su anatomía; desde ese pequeño capullo que tenía en la parte superior de su raja hasta esos dos grandes pétalos que colgaban de él, hasta llegar a su entrada, protegiéndola como si de dos centinelas se tratasen, a la espera de cualquier invasión. Illidan jugó con ellos, dándoles suaves golpecitos y largas caricias que los balanceaban a un lado y otro, hasta que sintió que un pequeño chorro de miel se derramó en su mano. Asentó la palma de la mano en su sexo, y notó que su vulva palpitaba cada vez más fuerte. Había llegado el momento de cesar este tormento para ambos.

Illidan acomodó a Aloraia en su regazo, con una de sus garras aferrada en su cabello la obligaba a quedarse con la espalda erecta y las piernas bien abiertas, preparada para recibirle dentro de ella.

Aloraia no podía hacer otra cosa que agarrarse en sus colosales brazos, se sentía abrumada, sin control sobre sí misma, sus pies no alcanzaban tocar el suelo por lo que no podía firmarse en ningún sitio a parte que con sus manos en su cuerpo, él tenía todo el control de sus movimientos. Clavó sus finas uñas en su pectoral abultado y duro como la roca, su piel estaba ardiendo, casi la quemaba, mucho más de lo que recordaba cuando se había entregado a él, además estaba más oscura y sus tatuajes y ojos se hacían más brillantes en medio de las tinieblas de aquella habitación. Acaso estaba a punto de entrar en extasis demoníaca?

Sus ávidas y poderosas garras seguían trabajando en el asalto sobre su cuerpo, de repente agarraron sus caderas lo suficientemente fuerte como para magullarla, sus afiladas uñas se clavaban inclementes en su piel marcandola con nuevas cicatrices y tiraba de ella más hacia él, levantándola a su altura y obligándola a quedarse con su rostro pegado a su hombro… Aloraia no pudo hacer más que rodear sus brazos en su cuello y jadear cerca de su oreja, sentía que le complacía haciendo esto y así se quedaron un rato parados hasta que ella se dio cuenta que Illidan se estaba acariciando, ante eso Aloraia no pudo evitar mirarlo a la cara, deseaba ver el gesto de excitación de su maestro. Illidan, muy perspicaz, se percató del descaro de la joven,que buscaba en su rostro la debilidad de un macho entregado a sus encantos; volvió a traer una de sus garras de su nalga a su cabeza, agarrándola del pelo y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, le dirigió una sonrisa diabólica y le dio un largo y sonoro beso en los labios.

En este mismo instante Aloraia ya sentía la punta de su virilidad empujando en su entrada, él intencionadamente la adentraba en la comisura de sus labios y la hacía resbalar siguiendo la forma de su abertura, posponiendo así el momento de la unión completa entre ambos.

Aloraia ya conocía esta estrategia de Illidan, hasta que ella no le demostrara sometimiento e idolatría no le concedería disfrutar de la unión carnal plena con él. Así que empezó a besarlo por todo el rostro y cuello con avidez, como suplicando que le permitiera el privilegio de sentirlo dentro de ella… hasta que susurró en su oído:

Illidan, te necesito. Necesito tenerte en mi vientre.

Y con esas palabras mágicas, Illidan la miró a los ojos, paseó sus garras por toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, luego volvió a pasearlas hasta su costado para entonces agarrarla justo debajo de sus senos, y la suspendió en el aire mientras todavía tenía la punta de su largo miembro ya encajada en su entrada, y la fue bajando lentamente...

Sentía como su estrecho orificio iba siendo obligado por el peso de su propio cuerpo, sin poder apoyar los pies en ningún sitio, a tragar centímetro por centímetro su poderoso falo, que se iba haciendo cada vez más grueso en la base. Mientras sentía el dolor de la dilatación que provocaba su invasión, Illidan la miraba fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera penetrar su alma, como si pudiera sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Aloraia intentó mantener la dignidad y no gritar, no era una mujer débil, estaba acostumbrada al dolor, y tenía que demostrarle que era digna de ser su discípula. Pero cuando ya había tragado aproximadamente tres cuartos de él, sintió como empujaba sus órganos internos, sentía como se dilataba al máximo para dar paso a su miembro, sentía que se iba a rasgar por dentro, y no pudo más, se le escapó un grito agudo de desespero y dolor, sintiendo que estaba obligada a dilatar más y más por encima de sus límites mientras iba bajando, el descenso parecía no tener fin, y colapsó en los brazos de Illidan desplomándose encogida sobre su pecho. Illidan la abrazo acunándola y sin embargo sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre ella para que bajara hasta que toda su longitud estuviera dentro de ella.

Illidan, durante su primer encuentro carnal con ella, no la hizo tenerlo entero dentro, respetó su límite, pues había una diferencia considerable de tamaño entre los dos, él había sufrido la metamorfosis permanente y tenía la talla de un Señor del Terror, pero sus Illidari seguían siendo elfos… Pero ahora deseaba tener una amante perfecta, una kaldorei que lo siguiera fielmente y se rigiera por sus mismos principios, y que a la vez complaciera todas sus necesidades. Aloraia tenía la determinación y la osadía para serlo, solo tenía que enseñarselo...

Con su ayuda, Aloraia logró por fin engullir todo su miembro en su vientre, se sentía completamente llena y estirada internamente. Illidan sabía de eso y la mantuvo acunada en sus brazos sin moverse ni un ápice, como si tuviera a su propia hija pequeña en brazos, temeroso de hacerla despertar.

Después de un largo rato inmóviles, Aloraia ya se sentía un poco más adaptada a su tamaño, aunque se sentía muy estirada todavía ya no le dolía casi y empezó a moverse, para probar que movimientos podía hacer sin que le doliera demasiado.

Al ver que ella ya se estaba recuperando, la levantó para encontrar sus labios con los de ella en un beso profundo impregnado de ansia por invadirla completamente, por no dejar nada de ella sin ser profanado… mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas lentamente, disfrutando de la extrema estrechez de la joven. Con un ritmo muy lento al principio fue creciendo muy poco a poco hasta convertirse en frenético. Alternativamente, Illidan llevaba su boca a sus pechos, a su cuello y a sus orejas, mordiendo, besando y pellizcando. Le excitaba sobremanera verla intentando equilibrarse torpemente, ensartada en su falo, por la falta de equilibrio total que tenía, ya que tenía sus piernas suspensas, estaba completamente a su merced, él la sujetaba con ambas manos por sus costillas, justo debajo del pliegue de sus pechos, mientras observaba como rebotaban con un ritmo frenético sobre sus manos…Hasta que sus embestidas se volvieron castigadoras y llegaron al punto de que Aloraia intentaba abrir sus piernas al máximo para que sus brutales embestidas se llevaran a cabo lo mejor posible, provocando que cada choque entre sus cuerpos resonara por toda la habitación, mezclados por la cacofonía de los salvajes rugidos de él y los agudos jadeos desesperados de ella.

Cuando sintió que había llegado al límite, la sujetó con las garras sus glúteos firmemente, separándolos para que ella estuviera aún más abierta, mientras seguía con el embiste frenético que golpeaba con voracidad hasta su cervix, intentaba lo máximo posible evitar el roce de sus largas zarpas en su ano o en su vulva para no herirla, pero al tenerlas tan largas era casi imposible evitarlo totalmente. No pudo más y en un instante se derramó dentro de ella.

Illidan la mantuvo firme, inmóvil ensartada en su miembro todavía erecto y palpitante, no le permitió retirarse, mientras jadeaba exhausto con los labios y la nariz pegados a su frente susurró su nombre…

Aloraia...

Al oírlo, ella lo besó con gran devoción en su pecho y se aferró aún más a él, clavándole las uñas en sus hombros mientras aún tenía una respiración temblorosa. Y así se quedaron un largo tiempo hasta que él decidió levantarla un poco y recostarla de lado en su regazo, para que descansara mejor, rompiendo así su unión carnal. Ella se quedó en posición fetal sobre él.

Ya relajada, después de un tiempo, en el regazo de su maestro, Aloraia empezó a sentir como fluía un abundante líquido de sus partes íntimas, sin pensarlo se toco para recogerlo con la mano y verlo con sus propios ojos; se trataba de un líquido muy abundante, espeso y blanquecino. Se percató de que Illidan se había corrido dentro de ella, y se sobresaltó asustada; no quería quedarse preñada, eso significaría el fin de su vida como cazadora de demonios, el fin de una orgullosa carrera de lucha por lo que creía, para convertirse en una vulgar nodriza de un hijo sin padre. Conocía muy bien a Illidan, él jamás aceptaría un hijo, su vida estaba consagrada exclusivamente a destruir a la Legión Ardiente, a su guerra! Y nunca consentiría compaginarla con sentimentalismos familiares.

Illidan, viendo el desespero en su gesto, la tranquilizó:

No te preocupes por nada, querida mía!

Mientras tomaba su mano pringosa de esperma y la besa en la frente recostándola de nuevo sobre su pecho.

Illidan sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Él conocía muy bien a sus Illidari, eran excelentes guerreros consagrados fervorosamente a la causa, pero no estaban exentos de necesidades fisiológicas, y esporádicamente en momentos de mayor carencia, solían complacerse carnalmente entre ellos, pero siempre mantenían el respeto a sus compañeros y a la Orden; los varones jamás eyaculaban en el vientre de las hembras para evitar la preñez y por consiguiente su inhabilitación en la Orden. Un suceso así sería un ultraje para la Orden Illidari. Ella, ciertamente, estaba acostumbrada a esas prácticas, pues había ingresado muy joven a sus filas y se había criado en ella, relacionándose exclusivamente con sus compañeros, de hecho ella fue uno de sus primeros discípulos, por lo que, con seguridad, esta fue la primera vez que un varón derramara su semilla dentro de ella. Era natural que estuviera asustada.

Después de un largo lapso de tiempo, mientras él observaba plácidamente como aquella bella kaldorei descansaba pensativa y quizás un poco preocupada? en sus brazos. Decidió que era hora de continuar, sobreexcitándola nuevamente con afables pero incesantes besos en su cabeza, en su frente y en su rostro, despertándola. Ella se incorpora e intenta retribuir sus caricias pero resbala de su regazo, ya no disponía de fuerzas, se sentía inestable en sus propias piernas. Esta vez Illidan ya no la atraía hacia sí, sino que la sujetaba dejándola caer lentamente en el suelo. Quería contemplarla; apreciar su esbelto cuerpo de rodillas a sus pies empapado por el sudor, marcado por tatuajes rúnicos y lleno de cicatrices, algunas de ellas recientes, sobretodo en sus senos y en sus caderas, hechas por sus dientes y garras, todas ellas eran partes de su cuerpo que ella había sacrificado por la causa… por él... Se inclinó para acercarse más a ella, acariciar su largo cabello despeinado, luego deslizar su mano por su hombro hasta llegar a su fibroso brazo y luego jalarlo un poco hacia atrás para obligarla a arquear un poco la espalda hacia atrás haciendo que resaltaran sus redondos pechos, como si la obligara a ofrecérselos… enseñárselos en todo su esplendor.

A Aloraia le encantaba esta manera tan déspota que Illidan tenía de acariciarla y de hacerla suya, de hacer que cada movimiento suyo fuera como él quisiera. Sentía su incesante avidez de reclamarla como su hembra, su incesante deseo de examinar y tomar cada parte de su cuerpo… pero ahora no entendía bien qué quería de ella… La tenía de rodillas al lado suyo, en sus pies, y tiraba de ella para tenerla más expuesta ante sus ojos… solo le restaba someterse…

Illidan se encontraba sentado, imponente y completamente desnudo mirándola sobre su sillón frente a ella, se percató de que posiblemente deseaba que lo contemplara y que lo… complaciera? Empezó a observarlo minuciosamente; su excepcional y temible presencia. Se fijó en toda su anatomía, especialmente de cintura para abajo; su falo descomunal se encontraba arqueado recostado sobre su bajo vientre, recogió la vista por sus colosales piernas y notó que eran aún más robustas que sus brazos e increíblemente largas y fuertes, desde sus muslos le crecía un suave y largo pelaje que se densificaba a partir de sus rodillas, cuyos huesos tenían una forma distinta a las piernas de los elfos, se asemejaban a las piernas de un sátiro pero aún más largas y fuertes, y al término de ellas se asentaban unas enormes y sólidas pezuñas demoníacas. Toda esa impactante imagen del maestro que la vio crecer y le enseñó todo lo que sabía, siempre desde la más distante autocracia, que ahora se encontraba tan impúdicamente expuesto ante ella, la dejó perpleja.

Mientras, Illidan la miraba con suma atención divertido por el asombro de la inexperiente joven, pero sin traicionar su semblante ilegible. En un momento se recostó un poco más hacia atrás en el sillón, relajándose e, intencionadamente, exponiéndose un poco más ante los ojos de la joven elfa. Inmediatamente Aloraia se fijó en que la nueva postura que adoptó su maestro revelaba completamente sus testículos; eran particularmente enormes, casi hinchados, envueltos en una muy oscura y colgante bolsa escrotal, lo que hacía que parecieran aún más largos, ella nunca había visto algo semejante… Luego se acordó de que las pocas veces que había yacido con varones, algunos de sus hermanos Illidari, ellos siempre demandaban felación, cosa a la que sus gustos y su orgullo personal nunca accedieron. Sabía que a los varones les encantaba tal práctica, y seguramente Illidan estaría exigiendo eso de ella en ese instante… No podía negarse, era su señor, y además le prometió satisfacerle, e Illidan era un hombre muy tenaz, siempre conseguía lo que quería…

Obediente, Aloraia acudió lentamente a gatas, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y llegando hasta el medio de sus piernas; la visión de sus genitales tan de cerca la impactó todavía más. Muy lentamente y un poco temblorosa, como si fuera a acariciar un animal salvaje, mientras buscaba la aprobación en la mirada de Illidan, cogió con sus dedos su grueso pene, estaba meloso, cubierto por la semilla que acababa de echar, con la intención de limpiarlo, deslizó la fina piel que lo recubría, desvelando así la rosácea y brillante punta. Se alegró en ver que su forma era igual a la de un elfo de la noche corriente excepto por el tamaño. Se atrevió un poco más y lo empuñó con toda su mano, notando que era tan grande que ni siquiera sus largos dedos podían rodearlo del todo… con cautela pegó sus labios a la brillante punta en un pulcro y tierno beso. Illidan esbozó una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta del acto de sometimiento que aquello significaba para Aloraia. Frente a eso, la elfa prosiguió con su cometido, con la punta de la lengua, de la manera más recatada posible, lamió el pliegue de la hendidura que unía la punta con la fina piel ya recogida, lo que provocó una descarga de placer en Illidan, que se reflejó en un fuerte espasmo de su miembro impulsándose hacia arriba y desvelando el lado inferior de su falo, delineado con un trazo más oscuro que llegaba hasta sus testículos. Aloraia descendió desde su pene hasta su larga bolsa escrotal besando centímetro por centímetro de toda su longitud, con suaves y pulcros besos, cuando llegó al final, acunó con esmero en su mano todo su oscuro escroto, masajeandolo con sus finos dedos para examinar su dureza y cómo era posible que estuvieran tan colgando de su base, haciendo con que todo su sexo pareciera aún más grande. Luego tomó nuevamente su falo y lo unió con sus testículos con gran esmero en ambas manos, y siguió con sus cariñosos y cándidos besos apenas uniendo sus labios con su piel.

Era evidente que ella no sabía complacer a un hombre en este aspecto, esto no era lo que Illidan deseaba de ella… Él debía enseñarselo… acunó su pequeño rostro con sus manos, le dio un húmedo e invasivo beso obligándola a abrir la boca y dejándola totalmente ensalivada para que estuviera preparada para recibirle… Acto seguido atrajo su cabeza a su virilidad hasta rozar sus labios y su nariz en ella. Aloraia sentía la brutal energía que emanaba a través de la palpitación y la dureza de aquel colosal miembro, deseoso de penetrar cualquier agujero, y tomando valor lo tomó en la boca, presionando los labios y la lengua sobre él, succionándolo para mantenerlo lo más apretado posible y así aliviar el cúmulo de sangre que albergaba, emulando su estrecho agujero que momentos atrás había sido brutalmente profanado por él. Se esforzaba por tragarse la mayor cantidad posible de su longitud, pero con poco éxito pues no lograba llegar ni a la mitad…

Impaciente, Illidan lucha contra sus instintos, pero se ve vencido por la lujuria fruto de su voraz apetito de placer y empuja duramente sus caderas contra ella mientras le sujetaba su delicado rostro, lo que hace con que, a la fuerza su falo penetre profundamente en su garganta. Ante la inesperada embestida, Aloraia gimió de dolor y por la fuerte arcada que le provocó, mientras él todavía mantenía su miembro de manera forzosa preso en su garganta.

El agudo y prolongado gemido de Aloraia provocó una fuerte vibración que recogió toda su virilidad lo que lo lanzó al borde del autocontrol…

No, esto no puede ser! pensó.

Ella no era una concubina corrompida por la depravación demoníaca, seguía siendo una orgullosa elfa de la noche fiel a sus propósitos que sólo adoptó la magia vil como arma para luchar contra la Legión, no estaba acostumbrada a tales prácticas. Todo su ser imbuido en las energías viles en este momento estaban nublando su juicio... había convivido demasiado tiempo con los demonios y se había acostumbrado a sus depravaciones, y su demonio interior estaba a punto de tomar el control… Pero no lo permitió. Sintiendo que el éxtasis demoníaco estaba a punto de tomar posesión de su cuerpo por la extrema excitación, se incorporó y puso fin a aquel acto perverso que tenía en mente llevar a cabo con la joven, rebajándola al nivel de una vulgar súcubo.

Así que, se levantó, la apartó empujándola suavemente por los hombros con sus manos y le dijo:

Perdóname, querida mía!

Ella entendía lo que le pasaba, ya tenía asumido que se entregaría a una bestia demoníaca, él había imbuido todo su ser, mucho más que ellos, a cambio de poder para llevar a cabo su cruzada. Y esa era la consecuencia.

Illidan acunó su delicado rostro y acto seguido empezó a limpiarlo de babas y lágrimas, frutos de las fuertes arcadas que le había provocado, con sus intimidantes y afiladas garras.

Una vez completada su labor de limpiarla con sus dedicadas caricias en su rostro, Aloraia se tranquilizó… colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, como intentando bajarle de su enorme estatura para besarlo. Al darse cuenta de eso, Illidan la tomó, levantándola por las axilas hasta suspenderla en el aire y depositarla en su regazo, a lo que Aloraia respondió prontamente rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ahora tenía su rostro frente al suyo y no podía evitar mirarlo con fascinación.

Con su demonio interior momentáneamente controlado, Illidan se dedicó a tratarla con el máximo afecto, después de todo ella era su discípula, uno de los más antiguos, se había dedicado con fervor toda su vida a la causa y... a él.

Le dio un cándido beso en la la comisura de los labios mientras la llevaba en brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, a su lecho. La colocó cuidadosamente sobre el montón de pieles, ella se quedó sentada mirándolo, mientras que él permanecía de pie frente a ella.

La luz del alba ya empezaba a invadir la habitación a través de las estrecha ventanas que se encontraban en lo alto, iluminando con sus rayos directos ciertas partes de la habitación, uno de ellos enfocaba directamente el local donde estaba posicionado su maestro, permitiéndole verlo con máxima claridad; se encontraba frente a ella completamente desnudo y erecto, con su habitual porte imponente; hombros muy anchos, pecho henchido, brazos y piernas formidablemente fuertes, alas abiertas y tensadas hacia arriba, sin duda se trataba de la misma postura que solía adoptar cuando estaba a punto de llevar a cabo una incursión… Su rostro, mirándola desde arriba, con su clásico semblante orgulloso, era ilegible y frío, como solía ser éll normalmente, y al parecer no tenía intención de cambiar, ni siquiera en la intimidad.

Su cuerpo estaba colmado de una fuerte y caótica energía vil, que había crecido progresivamente durante el acto sexual. Ella era consciente de que se encontraba en este estado debido a las hechicerías que seguramente había practicado durante su ausencia, y que su demonio interior estaba latente prestes a tomar el control frente a la situación tan lasciva que se encontraban, si eso llegara a ocurrir, no sabía que sería de ella… Pero a la vez, no podía dejar de sentirse aún más atraída por él, por el poder que emanaba… después de todo, ella también era una cazadora de demonios y como tal era adicta a la magia vil; no podía evitar sentirse seducida por aquella figura colosal, tenía la respiración agitada y su piel emanaba una sombra negra humeante, haciendo que sus tatuajes y sus ojos verdes estuviesen aún más fulgurantes.

Con delicadeza, Aloraia le cogió del brazo para atraerlo hacia sí, al tocarlo notó que su piel ardía como la mismísima tierra de Antorus. Deseaba que yacera sobre ella y la cubriera con su poderoso y pesado cuerpo para que así compartiera con ella aquellas energías que emanaba. Pero Illidan la rechazó empujando su mano bruscamente con un gesto despectivo.

Una niña no dictará lo que debo hacer… pensó.

Su artificiosa mente ágil y curiosa deseaba examinarla por completo, conocerla como ni siquiera ella se conocía… Se agachó y tomó sus rodillas con ambas manos para ponerlas sobre su pecho, haciéndola tumbarse de espaldas bruscamente.

La sangre de Aloraia se heló; se encontraba completamente expuesta a él, como nunca había estado ante ningún hombre en su vida, con sus genitales abiertos frente a su maestro. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable y avergonzada. Qué sería de ella ahora? Pensó.

Illidan nunca había contemplado una hembra de su especie en su "totalidad", pues en su cultura natal, todo acto ajeno a la consumación del amor de la pareja y la procreación de la especie se consideraba vejación, por lo que por mucho que desde joven, su mente retorcida y curiosa deseó escrutar completamente a las elfas con las que había compartido lecho, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, habría sido un ultraje. Pero ahora se había liberado de todas esas estúpidas ataduras, y se había acostumbrado a tomar las más inimaginables libertades con las hembras de múltiples razas con las que había yacido...

Con sumo cuidado, Illidan tiró con su dedo pulgar de su pelvis para estirar sus labios mayores y comprobar su elasticidad. Sus labios mayores eran significativamente más abultados que los que presentaban otras especies, y además presentaban una piel más tersa. Estarían así por la excitación o tenían esa forma normalmente? Se preguntó. Su curiosidad le llevó a más, y con ambos pulgares apartó dichos labios para ver su interior, descubriendo el tan preciado capullo, envuelto en una fina y rugosa piel pero a la vez suave al tacto, y colgando de ellos los dos pliegues que se asemejaba a unos pétalos con los que tanto había jugado a ciegas como preludio de su primera unión con ella hace un rato. Al verlos Illidan notó que, en comparación con otras especies, estos eran mucho más gruesos, más rígidos, y mucho más prominentes … realmente llamaban la atención esos pétalos que parecían centinelas que tapaban por completo su entrada vaginal, como si quisieran impedir la entrada de un posible varón indeseado. Con delicadeza Illidan tira de ellos y los acaricia, sujetándolos entre las yemas de su pulgar y dedo índice, y dedicándoles largas y repetidas caricias, desde el capullo hasta el fin de ambos pétalos, consiguiendo así que se estiren aún más y se abran, desvelando por fin su entrada, que se encontraba saturada de líquido seminal que todavía persistía dentro de ella. Esto le excitó sobremanera, ver como su semilla la tenía llena, como su unión carnal se había consumado completamente, y que posiblemente de ahora en adelante ella guardaría una parte de su esencia dentro de ella… Pero necesitaba verla totalmente, y aquella espesa crema impedía ver sus formas. Para evitar el roce con una de sus afiladas uñas, usó el nudillo de su largo dedo para introducirlo en su entrada y retirar el blanquecino líquido, con cierta dificultad logró expulsarlo completamente para dar paso a la vista de la rosada piel que presentaba en esa zona. Pero, una vez completamente limpia, no veía ningún orificio, solo veía una hendidura redondeada totalmente cubierta por una brillante piel rosada, no era posible! Ella no podía ser virgen, y a muy poco tiempo había sido penetrada por él, había recibido todo su grueso falo dentro, cómo era posible que no hubiera vestigios de aquella invasión? Una vez más, lidiando para no cortar su delicada piel con sus zarpas, la estiró con la intención de abrirla al máximo y vio sorprendido que aquel cúmulo de piel podía abrirse, allí estaba el núcleo de su feminidad. Era realmente pequeño, no era de extrañar que le hubiera costado tanto recibirle.

Escrutarla de esta manera tan íntima resultó ser un verdadero descubrimiento para Illidan, definitivamente la anatomía de la hembra kaldorei era muy particular, no había visto forma semejante en otra hembras, era particularmente opuesta a la forma de la mayoría de las diablesas...

Tan minucioso estudio y comparación de genitales femeninos en distintas especies, solo hizo que los depravados pensamientos tomaran su mente, e hicieran que le asaltaran instintos irresistibles de profanar a la elfa que tenía delante; meterle sus largos dedos por aquel endeble orificio, llegar hasta el límite de su vientre, probar hasta donde podía aguantar, curiosear con su tacto todo lo que tenía dentro sin importarse con el destrozo que harían las largas y afiladas cuchillas que tenía como uñas. Cosa que llegó a llevar a cabo con algunas diablesas esclavas suyas en momentos de máxima lascivia y las hizo desangrar…

Solo al darse cuenta de las atrocidades que estaban pasando por su mente, se apartó rápidamente de la elfa. Ella no puede recibir tan infausto trato! Pensó. Cerró sus piernas y le depositó un cándido beso en los labios de su feminidad, en señal de respeto para luego tumbarse pesado a su lado.

Con la intención de calmar sus propios excesos, Illidan decidió parar y contemplarla; tenía el semblante atónito, no sabía que hacer, su inexperiencia en estas prácticas la delataba… Pero Illidan estaba decidido a hacer de ella una amante digna él, de sus gustos… Empezó a acariciar su esbelto cuerpo, desde sus caderas paseando su afilada garra por su vientre hasta llegar a sus tiernos y abultados pechos teniendo el cuidado de no dejar sin sus caricias ninguna de sus cicatrices ni sus tatuajes; partes de su cuerpo que había ofrecido en sacrificio por la causa, las tocaba con esmero pensando en eso, sus toques iban seguidos de los finos y afilados roces de sus filosas garras, que debido a la delicadeza de sus caricias en este momento se sentían casi como agradables cosquillas que le dejaban la piel de gallina por su paso.

Inevitablemente, Aloraia empezó a contonearse como respuesta a ellas, cada toque de las hirvientes manos de su maestro era una bendición, deseaba entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma y satisfacer todas sus necesidades, pero no sabía cómo... En un dulce intento de hacerse más entregada a él, se acercó a su gigantesco cuerpo acurrucandose a él hasta que estuviese completamente pegado al suyo mientras seguía contoneándose lentamente por el estímulo de sus caricias. Illidan tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo izquierdo lo que le permite tener una visión completa de cada una de sus reacciones tanto de su cuerpo como de su rostro, mientras ella intentaba acurrucarse más y más a su cuerpo con los ojos y los labios entreabiertos ronroneando por el gozo de sus caricias.

Después de un largo rato entre caricias besos y pequeños pellizcos, el frote del cuerpo de Aloraia contra el suyo incitaba mas y mas su ya consolidada erección hasta el punto de volverse dolorida.

De repente Illidan deposita su mano sobre su feminidad para estimular directamente; comenzó su audaz toque con su dedo corazón abriendo paso por sus labios mayores desde la zona más inferior, cercana al ano, para ir subiendo gradualmente, al llegar a su vagina sintió un espasmo que hizo que aquel agujero se contrajera para luego abrirse por un segundo y volver a cerrarse, sintió como por aquel ínfimo instante ella quisiera succionar su dedo, invitando con avidez que entrara… Eso lo sobrexcitó demasiado, otra vez tuvo que pugnar contra sus ganas de ceder a aquella invitación y penetrar sus dedos en su vagina, sin importar que la rasgara por dentro a causa de sus garras, ansioso de tocar cada recoveco de su vientre, sentir su viscosidad y las convulsiones de sus músculos internos.. Pero no lo hizo, siguió deslizando el dedo por medio de los dos petalos que la custodiaban hasta llegar al ya rigido capullo, su clítoris. ahora todos sus pliegues estaban abierto para él, Aloraia le ayudaba abriendo las piernas totalmente entregada a él. Illidan empezó a masajearla con movimientos circulares que deslizaban deliciosamente un pliegue sobre otro bajo sus grandes y callosos dedos, mientras se deleitaba con el semblante de placer de la elfa; sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos entrecerrados pero aún expectantes mirándolo con fascinación… Ya estaba melosa, pero no era suficiente, quería hacer de ella la hembra perfecta para él y debía estar más preparada!

De repente, el armonioso ritmo circular del masaje se convirtió en un acelerado y rudo frote que ya no respetaba la forma de sus pliegues, sino que los restregaba cruelmente hasta convertirse en un refriegue castigador. Aterrada y casi fuera de sí, Aloraia se contorsionaba entera contrayendo frenéticamente todos los musculos de su cuerpo, e intentado a toda costa cerrar las piernas para impedir el toque de Illidan, pero fue inútil, él era demasiado fuerte y grande como para ser detenido. Con los muslos apretados sobre su tenaz mano, intentando inútilmente por lo menos disminuir su velocidad, trataba de escabullirse de él, retorciéndose y empujándolo sin éxito con sus finas manos.

Illidan se reía divertido ante el desespero de la joven, sus torpes intentos de zafarse de él y los rebotes de sus tiernos y endebles senos acompañando el frenesí de su cuerpo era divertido a la par que muy provocativo. Tuvo que mantenerse firme para aguantar hasta el final, mientras ya le torturaba el dolor y la hinchazón de su miembro.

Ya compadecido de ella, por lo interminable que se estaba haciendo aquel martirio, le susurró al oído, como si se tratase de algo demasiado obsceno para ser dicho en voz alta:

Por tu bien, mi querida, debes estar lubricada…

Aloraia entendió lo que Illidan quería de ella, y empezó a empujar la pelvis con fuerza para expulsar la mayor cantidad de jugos posibles, con el fin de complacer a su maestro estando lo suficientemente mojada para él.

Illidan no bajó el ritmo por un instante hasta que súbitamente sintió en su mano un fuerte chorro de líquido caliente emanado de ella que empapó hasta su lecho…

Qué había ocurrido? pensó Aloraia, acaso se había meado en la mano de su maestro? Cuanta verguenza!

Illidan le dedica una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción, le da un amoroso beso en la mejilla y se levanta para posicionarse entre sus piernas, apoyándose en sus talones.

Le abre las piernas por completo, flexionando sus rodillas sobre su pecho; Sí, estaba completamente empapada, las abundantes gotas escurren por toda su entrepierna, su respiracion estaba jadeante y hacía con que se contrajeran los músculos de su vagina, cada contracción provocaba que se viertieran unas gotas de su interior. Ahora sí está preparada! pensó.

Colocó su dolorida erección sobre su pelvis aplastando sus testiculos contra sus labios al máximo, con el fin de medir hasta donde llegaría en el interior de su vientre, comprobó que le llegaba hasta el ombligo… era demasiado para ella, con razon le había costado tanto tragarle entero… Posicionó la punta en la entrada y empezó a empujar lenta pero firmemente, el carnoso falo empezó a abrirse paso dentro de ella… Illidan no quería perderse ningún detalle de todo el proceso de unión con ella por lo que mantenía los pliegues de sus labios menores abiertos, sujetándolos con los pulgares todo el tiempo. Observaba cómo se iba adentrando poco a poco, su interior se encontraba mucho más resbaladizo pero su perimetro seguía siendo estrecho y lo notaba completamente estirado abrazando su virilidad como podía, prestes a rasgarse por dentro. Hasta las dilatadas y abundantes venas que le rodeaban el falo, se veían completamente aplastadas conforme iban adentrándose en ella y la parte del falo que había quedado fuera presentaba venas aún más moradas e inchadas como si estuviesen prestes a explotar.

Para ella, aunque seguía siendo un gran esfuerzo tragarlo, el dolor se había vuelto mucho mas ameno gracias a la gran cantidad de jugos que había liberado, ella estaba determinada a complacerle y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo entero dentro de ella para empezar a complacerle lo antes posible.

Preparada para el sacrificio, empujaba con todas su fuerzas el esfínter contrayendo así su vientre y la entrada de su vagina, mientras tenía los punos y dedos de los pies apretados y mordía su labio inferior con los ojos cerrados.

Eso produce una fuerte contracción en el interior de su vientre que lo hacía abrirse y succionar su virilidad, Illidan sentía fuertes descargas de placer que procedían de su miembro y recogían t

sus piernas y su vientre, sentía espasmos continuos, casi palpitantes en aquellas paredes vaginales estiradas al límite, como si estuvieran pidiendo socorro por su liberación. Sorprendentemente, en un momento Illidan consiguió adentrarse por completo en ella más rápido de lo que tenía calculado, aplastando su glande contra su cérvix. Habia llegado el momento de zanjar esta unión, pensó.

Empezó a frotarse dentro de ella lentamente, disfrutando de toda la agradable rugosidad de su interior, haciendo de sus movimientos paulatinamente más largos, hasta que este hipnotizante vaivén llegó al colmo de prácticamente hacerlo salir de dentro de ella para volver a meterse rápidamente chocando con fuerza la punta de su virilidad con su cérvix.

Cada choque, cada vez más frenéticos, le producía agudos y a la vez placenteros cólicos en el vientre, Aloraia se sentía sumamente dichosa de poder tener a Illidan Tempestira, al maestro de los Illidari, al Señor de todo Terrallende y el único hombre al que amó y había admirado toda su vida, completamente dentro de ella, satisfaciendolo por completo, tal y como él quería...

Ya adentrado en el desenfreno de la lascivia, Illidan saboreaba cada fragmento del ser de aquella bella kaldorei que tenía en brazos en pleno vínculo carnal. Sus finos oídos élficos podían captar los chasquidos que producen cada estocada de su falo chocando contra la entrada del útero en el interior de ella, sus agudos sentidos percibían con amplios detalles cada trompada que daban sus testículos contra sus ahora mas hinchados labios, la forma que tenían era suprema, tan sumamente abultados en especial al adoptar esta posición durante la cópula que cada choque con ellos era como si unos labios de verdad besaran su sexo… Sin duda la naturaleza de sus anatomías en plena unión carnal estaba diciendo que aquella congénere suya era la hembra perfecta para él...

Pero sentir todo eso no fue suficiente para él, quería ver más; agudizó su visión espectral focándola en el vientre de la elfa y logró captar la oleada de contracciones que estaban sufriendo sus carnes en aquel instante debido a sus brutales embestidas; su vagina estaba luchando por mantener su integridad y la posición de los órganos colindantes intacta, mientras pugnaba por sujetar dentro de ella aquel robusto y colosal miembro que frenética e incesantemente no paraba de ensartala en todos los ángulos posibles. En especial pudo ver como su cerviz, el intransigible límite entre su vagina y su matriz, el órgano consagrado a albergar la semilla y transformarlo en vida, estaba siendo brutalmente apaleado por causa de su descomunal longitud… Era terrible lo que le estaba haciendo, pensó.

Pero no podía parar ahora, la unión debía consumarse completamente. Con el fin de aliviarla de alguna manera, empezó a dar suaves pero profundos masajes con sus manos en su vientre, donde se encontraba su virilidad, hundía sus nudosos y largos dedos en su bajo vientre logrando así sentirse a sí mismo dentro de ella, palpaba como su hombría entraba y salía de su vientre impactando contra el límite mientras el núcleo de su feminidad vibraba por la fricción. Las energías viles a las que ella también era adicta emanaban con fuerza de su interior, las podía sentir en sus sensibles manos a través de su vientre, eso lo incitó a que adentrara más su aguda percepción en su ser hasta que pudo discernir entre aquellas caóticas energías su demonio interior, retumbante y arrebatado, deseoso de tomar posesión de ella, aprovechando su vulnerabilidad. Tenía que ayudarla…, pensó.

De repente sintio un fuerte chorro de su hirviente líquido en sus testículos que se vertió por sus muslos. Ella había eyaculado! Entonces dirigió su mirada al rostro de Aloraia; ya no tenía la expresión tensa y dolorosa del principio, sus facciones se habían relajado; sus ojos estaban cerrados pero no comprimidos, hacia morritos con los labios como si deseara besar, sus puños ya no estaban cerrados sino que sus largos y delicados dedos se abrían y cerraban frustrados, como desesperados por tenerlo pero sin conseguirlo.

Tenía que recompensarla, pensó Illidan, había roto las barreras del dolor y de la vergüenza. Ahora ella era puro deleite, pura entrega…. Y sabía qué deseaba desde el principio… Con cuidado por no romper la unión, extendió sus enormes alas hacia atrás y yació sobre ella. Gratamente sorprendida, Aloraia lo recibe abrazándolo con máxima apetencia, pasando sus brazos por sus costados y posicionando sus manos en la base de sus alas, mientras manoseaba los pliegues de aquellas coriáceas extremidades escudriñando cada pulgada. Por fin había yacido sobre ella, tanto había deseado tenerlo en brazos… Mio, todo mio! murmuró. Su pesado pero bienvenido peso había descendido por completo sobre ella, aplastando sus abultados y tiernos senos con su pectoral, de su piel emanaba un calor casi hirviente como la mismísima tierra de Argus al mediodía, que casi la sofocaba…

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Illidan le besa los labios, primero solo chupando y tirando los de ella, obligandola a abrirlos, luego se adentra en su boca, mientras ella la abre del todo para recibirlo completamente, a lo que el aprovecha para meter su larguísima lengua lo más profundo posible llegando a su garganta e incluso produciendole arcadas, hasta que ella saca fuerzas de flaquezas y empieza a chuparle la boca, especialmente la lengua ya totalmente adentrada en su garganta. La osadía de Aloraia fue en aumento, quería aprovechar para tener hasta la más ínfima esencia de su amado maestro, y su chupeteo se convirtió en una violenta succión, deseaba succionar cada gota de la saliva de su boca, y fantaseaba en probar todas las secreciones que salieran de él...

Illidan se percató de lo que estaba haciendo Aloraia y rápidamente se separó de ella, raspando intencionadamente sus afilados dientes antes de dejarla, para luego mirarle a los ojos con un semblante represor por su osadía. Ella le devolvió una mirada suplicante mientras tragaba descaradamente el gran cúmulo de saliva que había colectado de su boca para luego lamerse los labios probando la sangre que Illidan le había hecho.

El desenfreno y el descaro de Aloraia eran resultados del éxtasis demoníaco que se estaba apoderando de ella, su demonio interior estaba tomando las riendas de su ser. Illidan lo sabía, y estaba dispuesto a usarlo a su favor como buen cazador de demonios que era; decidió agarrarla fuerte por ambos brazos uniéndolos a su tronco para así oprimir sus movimientos, dominándola por completo, mientras forjaba un camino de besos y pellizcos por su cuello y orejas, dedicándole un poco más de atención a sus sensibles oídos elficos. mientras aceleró el ritmo del vaivén sexual hasta llegar a una velocidad vertiginosa, azotaba su vientre y su feminidad en un ritmo castigador.

La oprimida posición en la que se encontraba dificultaba la manifestación de su demonio pero a la vez sus pérfidas caricias unidas a la cruel violación de su vientre le excitaban sin fin, lo que la hundía en una angustia entre dos sentimientos encontrados ( el de su demonio que desea tomar las riendas de la situación oprimido por el brutal poder de Illidan y su propio deseo de entregarse a él sin reservas)

Illidan siguió con sus besos y pellizcos descendiendo por su pechos, conforme bajaba, sus besos se volvían aún más tensos, lamiendola, succionandola y rozando sus filoso dientes cortando su piel de lavanda. La idea de ser marcada cada vez más por aquella poderosa bestia la emocionaba sin fin… Hasta que se detuvo en sus pechos; delicados y rebotantes a causa del movimiento frenético al que estaba sometida, Illidan los tomó uno en cada mano con firmeza, mientras Aloraia mantuvo sus brazos pegados a su tronco para mantener sus senos lo más unidos y prominentes posible para él, y empezó a chuparlos violentamente, sin compasión, intentando captar cada uno de ellos entero en su boca y succionándolo, tirando de él, hasta quedarse solo con su pezón el la boca y reteniendolo con sus dientes. Aloraia ya no podía más, gemía a toda potencia sin importarse más con si la oirían fuera… La tortura era demasiada y su placer también. Illidan repetía una y otra vez esos chupetones en sus senos, tirando de ellos sin piedad con sus garras con el fin de moldearlos a su antojo a una forma más cónica, y más prominentes, con la esperanza de que aquellos ya amplios pezones se volvieran permanentemente todavía mas grandes, mas hinchados a causa de sus chupetones… sabía que era una mujer fuerte, tenía que aguantarlo, para eso era un soldado de la élite de sus ejércitos…, hasta que vio que se volvieron completamente rojos y sus pezones mucho mas ensanchados, se habían hinchado. Habían cumplido su función pensó… Encuanto los soltó, se relajaron temblorosos, aliviados. A partir de ahora, solo reciben delicados besos y humedas lamidas.

El desenfreno de Aloraia seguía en aumento, incluso las pérdidas torturas de Illidan no le parecen suficiente, estaba ávida de tener mucho más de él y empezó a mover sus caderas chocándolas contra las suyas acentuando aún más cada impacto de su unión carnal. Quería provocarle, hacerlo perder el control. Eso hizo que él entrara en éxtasis también, el azote entre sus carnes era tan fuerte que hasta a él le dolía, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para ninguno de los dos…

Entonces él la acompañó en su refriegue, aprovechaba cada embestida para deslizar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pronto el sudor y el calor vinieron en aumento. Aloraia empezó a sentir en su propia piel la magia vil que emanaba Illidan, estaba dotada de un poder tan inmenso que jamás había sentido antes, era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado sentir, la dosis perfecta para su incurable adicción, aquello era como una sobredosis; Illidan, el más poderoso cazador de demonios estaba compartiendo su propio éxtasis demoníaco con ella… En muy poco tiempo, la elfa casi perdió los sentidos por un rato, extasiada por aquel colosal poder absorbiendose a través piel, poco a poco fue recuperando los sentidos, aún se encontraba en aquel forcejeo carnal; el seguía azotando y ella, ya más lánguidamente seguía empujando contra él, poco a poco se fue percatando de que la voz de Illidan vibraba sobre su cuello, tenía la nariz y los labios pegados sobre su garganta mientras murmuraba con su grave voz conjurando un hechizo en un complicado lenguaje demoníaco que ni siquiera ella podía comprender del todo.

La inmediata paz que le transmitió aquel ensalmo fue arrolladora, ya no sentía angustia por su demonio interior, ni dolor en sus carnes, solo el deleite, el lujurioso goce de la presencia de aquel semental cubriéndola.

Illidan sonreía satisfecho por la liberación de Aloraia, estaba bajo la influencia de un poderoso conjuro de magia vil que había vencido su demonio interior, ahora ella estaba más viva que nunca, estaba completa y… estaba con él.

Entonces se incorporó nuevamente, adoptando la posición anterior de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras sujetaba las de ella contra su pecho abriéndola. Sin apartar la vista de su punto de unión, aceleró sus brutales acometidas, los gemidos de Aloraia eran incesantes y desesperados. Había llegado el crucial momento: con un fuerte rugido gutural Illidan se derramó dentro de ella, el espeso líquido hirviente se esparció por sus entrañas hasta rebosar un poco en el exterior.

É intentó permanecer el mayor tiempo dentro de ella después de la culminación, disfrutando de sus ultimas contracciones internas, hasta que decidió salir de ella cuidadosamente mientras levantaba un poco sus caderas para contemplarla por última vez; al retirarse vio su vagina´, de esta vez estaba completamente abierta, un orificio enorme y palpitante, logró discernir el blanco fluido en su interior depositado en el extremo fondo, su esencia… Puso su mano sobre el sexo de ella, acunándolo con la mano en forma de concha, mientras hacía que cerrara sus piernas con el fin de cerrar sus labios y que su esencia permaneciera dentro lo máximo posible.

Lentamente, ya agotado y jadeante se acostó a su lado y la abrazó acunándo su pequeño cuerpo todavía tembloroso en su pecho. Y así se quedaron, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Aloraia lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, como si estuviera hipnotizada, con sus labios entreabiertos, que se movían levemente por el incesante jadeo mientras Illidan contemplaba fascinado aquellos perfectos y delineados labios color cárdeno que escondían sus perfectos y fieros dientes de elfa nocturna, le traían tantos recuerdos… además de su cálido aliento todavía emanaban fuertes energías viles impregnadas aún en su cuerpo debido al hechizo que habia echado sobre ella, esto era puro deleite para su incurable y voraz sed de magia. Entonces rodeó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola de una manera casi posesiva y hundiendo su rostro en su negro cabello desaliñado para seguir respirando de sus energías viles.

Aloraia se encontraba completamente relajada, otra vez ``encarcelada´´ en los brazos de su adorado maestro, se sentía como si hubiera salido victoriosa después de una larga batalla y ahora solo restaba descansar y disfrutar del triunfo, su relajamiento vencio su emoción y empezó a dormitar.

De repente, sintió como unos hilos de fluido liquido empezaban a verter lenta pero inexorablemente por su muslo interno. Sobresaltada se acordó: Illidan se había corrido dentro de ella otra vez, ya eran dos veces seguidas, dos veces más posibilidades de quedarse preñada. Esa idea le aterraba, tenía que hacer algo; pensó en levantarse e irse a la recamara colindante a la habitación donde al parecer había agua, y lavarse, retirar todos los flujos del interior de su vagina antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero le daba vergüenza levantarse ahora, salir de sus brazos, además completamente desnuda y con sus fluidos corriendo por sus piernas, él se daría cuenta seguro...

El nerviosismo y agitación de Aloraia no pasaron desapercibidos a la perspicacia de su maestro, sabía qué tenía su estimada illidari. En seguida se incorpora sentándose a su lado, y sin mediar palabra la levanta con ambas manos cogiéndola por los costados, poniéndola sentada delante suya con la espalda recostada sobre su pecho. La serpenteo con el brazo y cariñosamente le acaricia su rostro y su cuello, le sonrió y le dijo:

Te dije que no te preocuparas por nada, mi querida!

Coloca su otra mano sobre su vientre y empieza masajearla, primero leve luego más bruscamente, manteniendo un ritmo muy lento pero hundiendo sus dedos en su carne, como si quisiera palpar todos sus órganos internos a través de la piel, mientras murmuraba con su profunda voz un conjuro en lengua demoníaca. Aloraia lo sabía, estaba realizando otro de sus hechizos para forzar la mano del destino; nada ni nadie podía cruzarse en sus planes, ni siquiera una posible futura familia

Mientras escuchaba, casi hipnotizada, aquellas pesadas palabras plagadas de poder,

la elfa empezó a sentir un intenso ardor que, poco a poco devino en calambres internos, como si descargas eléctricas recogieran todos los órganos de su vientre. El dolor se apoderó de ella, pero no gritó, tenía que aguantarlo, estaba acostumbrada a tormentos mucho peores, después de todo ella era una cazadora de demonios, la élite de los illidari y el sacrificio era el precio a pagar por estar al lado de Illidan.

De pronto, el dolor cesó y nada quedó de él, como si nunca hubiera existido. El maestro prosiguió con su conjuro en voz cada vez más baja, hasta que cesó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que el rompió el silencio con un cándido beso en sus labios para luego darle una orden directa:

Duerme, mi illidari.

Con un tono severo pero a la vez indulgente. Y se acostó otra vez, abrazándola posesivamente mientras la acunaba de espaldas contra su pecho.

Ya más calmado, Illidan hundió su rostro en su abundante y largo cabello para sentir los últimos vestigios de energías viles que ya empezaban a abandonar el cuerpo de Aloraia, inspiró profundamente para captar toda la esencia de la joven a través del olor de su transpiración; a parte de las fuertes energías viles sintió un familiar olor a flor de Aethril, hierba con la que muchos elfos nocturnos lavaban su pelo. Ese aroma le trajo tantos recuerdos… de su juventud en Suramar… de todo lo que sacrificó en su lucha por salvar a su pueblo… y esta muchacha que ahora yacía en sus brazos había seguido su mismo camino... la admiraba; era intrépida, osada y valiente, dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por lo que desea, en verdad le recordaba a él cuando era joven, tan dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la mujer que amaba, Aloraia al parecer seguía sus mismos pasos… Y entonces, muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar acordarse de Tyrande y la obsesión que tuvo toda su vida por ella, no pudo evitar pensar cómo habría sido su vida si ella le hubiera elegido a él y no a Malfurion, y si ahora mismo fuera ella la que yaciera desnuda en sus brazos… lo imaginó durante largo tiempo para entonces darse cuenta de que fue un error, él no había sabido ver mas allá, esa obsesión no le permitía ver el valor de las oportunidades que se le presentaban: Si Tyrande le hubiera elegido, él se había conformado en ser un simple kaldorei, cegado por sus estúpidas tradiciones, incapaz de ver la verdadera amenaza que supone la Legión, esperando arrodillarse ante los ``nuevos amos`` de Azeroth por no tener armas para defenderse, estaban ciegos. Gracias a que el destino lo apartó de Tyrande pudo ver la verdad, todo lo que los demás no pueden ver, él era la salvación de este mundo.

Y ahora, una vez más el destino le había hecho un regalo; la lealtad de aquella valerosa joven elfa, que al igual que él, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por la verdadera causa… y por su amor.

Realmente admiraba su osadía y su entrega, la adoraba y deseaba lo mejor para ella en las batallas venideras… De pronto temió perderla, los combates se hacían cada vez mas encarnizados con los demonios, estaban a las puertas de Antorus y Aloraia formaba parte de la vanguardia de sus Illidari.

Preparó su mano, concentrando en ella los últimos vestigios de magia vil que le quedaban, y con la garra de su largo dedo índice empezó a dibujar suavemente símbolos rúnicos de protección vil, primero en su pecho para luego seguir con su escritura en su estómago y luego acabar en su bajo vientre, rozaba la uña suavemente por su piel para evitar despertarla mientras entonaba un fuerte conjuro de hechicería, de las más poderosas que conocía para proteger al objetivo de cualquier herida mortal.

El conjuro duró un largo rato, Illidan intentaba pronunciarlo lo más bajo posible para no despertarla, recostando sus labios sobre su cabeza para que sus palabras de poder se impregnaran lo máximo posible en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo Aloraia se despertó, y reconociendo el hechizo que estaba llevando a cabo Illidan se quedó quieta, fingiendo que seguía dormida, mientras escuchaba con suma atención sus palabras, siente la vibración de su grave voz penetrando su cuerpo y el inmenso poder de sus palabras. Se le puso la piel de gallina, nunca imaginó que su maestro le pudiera dedicar un hechizo de tanto poder para su protección, entonces él también la amaba? se preguntó. Tal idea la emocionó sin fin, su corazón se aceleró sin que pudiera controlarlo.

Al termino del conjuro, Illidan se percató de la agitación de Aloraia, acomodó la mano debajo de su seno izquierdo, elevándolo un poco, para buscar su corazón, como intentando tranquilizarlo de sus alteradas pulsaciones,

De pronto sintió su rostro acercarse a su larga y sensible oreja para besarla con ternura, mandándole un mensaje a Aloraia que él sabía que ella se había despertado y que volviera a dormir, para luego volver a hundir su rostro en su pelo atrayéndola más hacia él y cubriéndola casi por completo con su coriácea y cálida ala.


End file.
